Le rouge vous va à ravir
by svetkate
Summary: Que se passe t-il lors d'un concours du meilleur auteur de best seller avec une Kate Beckett totalement frustrée et un Castle jaloux? Lisez pour voir : je n'ai pas de bêta alors il risque d'avoir quelques fautes par ci par là... vraiment désolez! 1er fic... bonne lecture :p


**Coucou tout le monde ! Alors ceci est ma première fic mais sa fait assez longtemps que je lis des fics de Castle alors je me suis dit que je pourrait peut-être en écrire. L'idée de cette fic m'est venue pendant mes cours de Latins ( monde cruel...). J'accepte tout commentaires même si je préfère avoir des gentils petites review plutôt que des trucs qui casse mais bon... c'est comme sa ! Bon aller assez papoter je vous laisse découvrir...Une dernière chose : j'ai écrit cette fic avant l'épisode 4x23 (le temps que je trouve comment on fait pour poster...) donc Rick et Kate ne sont pas ensemble.**

Elle était assise la sur son canapé a attendre que son « homme » vienne la chercher. Vous me direz tout est normale... mais tout n'était pas normal puisque Richard Castle et Kate Beckett n'étaient pas (encore) ensemble ( et oui c'est bien de ses deux la que l'on parle) et que Kate était habillé en robe de soirée avec des talons interminables comme toujours mais très différents de ceux qu'elle portait habituellement. Bien qu'ils fassent minimum 15 cm ils étaient beaucoup plus colorés que les habituelles bottes marron ternes. Elle avait une élégante robe rouge qui allait parfaitement avec ses chaussures de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient détachés mais parfaitement bien coiffés. Elle se trouvait plutôt sexy pour une fois et était très fière d'elle. Elle avait prévu de se venger de lui et de son charme car oui quelques heures plus tôt il lui avait fais le coup le plus salaud qu'il n'ait jamais tenté jusque là.

4 HEURES PLUS TOT

_Ils étaient tout les deux dans la salle de repos et Castle leur préparaient deux cafés. Tout s'emblait normal et Kate s'étonnait que Rick ne lui ait pas encore mis la honte. Elle aurait du se douter que le calme paisible qui régnait pour une fois au commissariat était trop beau pour être vrai. Depuis quelques minutes elle se sentait observée par les Gars qui les espionnaient depuis leurs bureaux. Castle rompit enfin le silence en lâchant la tasse de café et en s'avançant vers Kate celle-ci était quelque peu surprise mais n'en laissa rien paraitre. Mais celui-ci s'avança d'avantage la prit par la taille et lui déclara le plus sérieusement du monde :_

_ Je vous aime

_ Qu'... Qu'...

_Elle bégaya quelques instants puis rougit fortement alors que l'écrivain de son cœur s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres. Soudain transportée dans un autre monde elle trouva que cella n'allait pas assez vite a son gout et tendit les lèvres. Mais alors qu'un infime petit millimètre d'air séparait les deux bouche Castle se retira et lui murmura a l'oreille :_

__ Le rouge vous va à ravir détective._

_Puis il s'en alla la laissent plantée en plein milieu de la salle de repos avec pour seule compagnie sa frustration. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers Ryan et Esposito en leur tapant dans les mains et vit Ryan donner a Rick un billet de $20. Elle allait lui en faire baver pour ce mauvais tour... oh oui..._

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait la, dans une robe très moulante et des talons très hauts. On sonna a la porte et son cœur se mit a battre plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du. Elle allait pouvoir enfin accomplir sa vengeance et rien ne l'arrêtera. C'est donc déterminé qu'elle ouvrit la porte et sa détermination chuta de quelque cran quand elle le vit. Il portait une chemise blanche avec trois boutons retiré et une cravate partiellement ouverte. Ses cheveux en bataille et son côté mauvais garçon lui donnait un air tellement craquant qu'elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour tenir toute la soirée sans le violer sur place. Il voulait vraiment l'achevée...

_ Eh bien Castle ! Nous allons aux concoure du meilleur auteur de best-seller de l'année et vous, vous vous habillez de cette façon ?

Il ne releva pas ca remarque sarcastique ce qu'il l'étonna mais quand elle vit ou ont regard était posé elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur et lui dit :

_ Il parait que le rouge me va à ravir...

Castle déglutit difficilement et décrocha son regard de ses jambes presque totalement dénudées et releva la tête.

_ Tentez vous de me séduire se soir détective ?

_ Vous n'avez pas idée...

Et elle partit en se déhanchent ostentatoirement comme pour la toute première fois ou elle l'avait allumé. Castle prit une grande inspiration du surement au fait qu'il n'avait pas respiré depuis 2 bonnes minutes et courra la rejoindre aux portes de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était bondé et ils durent se coller pour ne pas finir écrasé. Rick profita grandement de la situation en collant son bassin a celui de Kate, ce qui ne la laissa pas tu tout indifférente. Au contraire ! « Je vais commettre un meurtre d'ici la fin de la soirée » se dit-elle tout en sentant une chaleur dans son bas-ventre qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Elle dut se contenir pour ne pas l'embrasser fougueusement et lui retirer... Oh là là ! Mais à quoi tu pense Kate ? Tu as eu un rencart avec un pompier ! Et tu vas être avec ce pompier ! Non ! Tenta telle de se convaincre. Mais si elle aimait bien le dit pompier comment se faisaient t-il qu'elle essaye de le séduire et d'attiré son regard sur elle ? Car oui il ne l'avait pas lâchée des yeux depuis qu'elle s'était présenter a sa porte. Notre écrivain profita du fait que Beckett soit plongé dans ses pensés pour se coller encore un peu plus a elle. Elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer...

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble de Kate, ils virent Mat le chauffeur privé de la limousine de Castle qui les attendait en jouant avec son portable. Lorsqu'il les vit arrivés il étira ses lèvres en un sourire charmeur et les invita a monter dans la limousine. Une fois installés il commencèrent a rouler. La détective n'en revenait de la grandeur de cette voiture et c'est totalement émerveillé qu'elle vit que Rick lui avait préparé plein de bonne choses et des petits plaisirs qu'elles ne s'autorisait que très rarement.

_ C'est pour que le trajet ne vous paraisse pas trop. Lui dit Castle qui semblait lire dans ses pensés.

_ Castle j'apprécie mais nous n'en Avon que pour une heure... ce n'est pas si long...

_ Et attendez ce n'est pas tout ! Lui dit-il en lui tendant un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et blanches ainsi qu'un paquet de chips.

_ Euh... ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mais tu conte réellement a me faire grossir ?

_ Ce sont tes chips préférées. Poulet moutarde et sel de Guérande.

Le tutoiement était venu tout naturellement et aucun des deux ne s'en était rendu compte.

_ Mais je n'ai du apporter je genre de chips qu'une seule fois au commissariat et comment sais-tu que j'aime le mélange rose rouge et rose blanche ?

_ Oh ça ? Simple intuition...

Elle avait déjà bien comprit que cet homme était la pour elle mais la ca lui crevait les yeux et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle était censé sortir avec Motocycle boy comme il l'appelait mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du désir pour cet écrivain de malheur. Il fallait qu'elle mette au point cette situation et elle réglera son compte lors de cette soirée. Elle contait bien le draguer a mort et le faire céder a la tentation qu'il se contentait d'éviter depuis maintenant plus de 4 ans. C'est ainsi que plonger dans ces réflexions elle ne vit pas le trajet passé et ils furent arrivés bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Ils se garèrent à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et Kate en profita pour admirer les lieux. C'était un grand palace qui se trouvait aux abords de N.Y à la limite de la campagne. Il y avait une foule impressionnante de fans de tous les âges qui attendait avec impatience la venue de certains auteurs en particulier et certains tenaient même de grande pancarte qui avait le nom et le prénom de leur auteur favori. Rick aperçut au loin plusieurs panneau avec son nom dessus et il ne put s'empêcher de donner un sourire triomphant a Beckett qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la limousine une ruée de journalistes se présenta devant eux et les bombardèrent de photos en disant :

_ Regardez ! C'est Nikki Heat !

Toutes les filles de l'assemblé hurlaient le nom de Richard Castle et quelques unes s'évanouirent quand Castle leur dédicaçait un de leur livre ou leur serrait la main. La foule noir de monde se compressait autour d'eux ce qui rendit mal a l'aise Beckett qui força Rick à la suivre a l'intérieur du palace. Ils furent acclamés par une deuxième foule en délire.

_ Ah mais ce n'est pas possible ! Y'en a dans tout les coins ! Bougonna Beckett de plus en plus mal

_ vous voyer Beckett... la vie que vous n'aurez jamais a aussi des inconvénients !

_ Mouais... heureusement que je ne sort définitivement pas avec vous sinon on me suivrais jusqu'à mon appart pour me mitrailler de flash ...

Castle se renfrogna se qui fit sourire intérieurement Beckett qui poussée par un élan de folie s'approcha sensuellement de lui et lui murmura a l'oreille :

_ Eh bien quoi writerboy on est jaloux ?

_ D'un médecin motard chevelu ? Nan Beckett pour qui me prenez-vous ?

Elle eut un petit sourire. En effet elle avait rompue avec Josh depuis près de deux mois maintenant et ne lui avait toujours pas dit.

_ Pour Richard Castle !

_ Et en plus se n'est pas writerboy c'est writer man !

_ Alors prouvez le. dit-elle en se frottant contre lui...

Castle déglutit difficilement alors que Beckett s'éloignait de lui de sa démarche un peu trop ostentatoire. Cette femme allait vraiment le tué. En même temps il l'avait peut être un peu trop chauffée et maintenant il en subissait les conséquences qui risquaient peut être d'être funeste s'il continuait a attisé les braises du volcan Kate Beckett. Mais il aimait ce jeu et était sur que Kate l'aimait aussi vu la façon dont elle le draguait ouvertement. Il fut ramené sur terre par l'objet de ses pensées.

_ Castle ! La cérémonie va bientôt commencée alors je vous conseille de vous grouiller !

_ Vous voulez vraiment que je le remporte se prix hein ?

_ Pourquoi pas vous ?

_ Oh mais bien sure que si ! mais vu le discoure que j'ai préparé au cas ou , je suis sur que vous allez vraiment adoré...

_ Vu la façon dont vous en parlez je suis sure que non ! Monter tout de suite ce discoure !

_ Non

_ Si !

_ Non.

_ Maintenant Castle !

_ Never !

Beckett leva une main menaçante vers l'oreille de writer boy et celui-ci ce retira d'un bond en gardant une distance de sécurité convenable.

_ Mais ma pauvre oreille sans défense ne vous a rien fait détective !

_ Oh mon dieu pauvre petite oreille ! C'est sur qu'elle ne souffre pas assez comparé à moi qui est obligée de vous supporté tout les jours !

_ Aha hilarant Beckett mais je tien a vous avertir que si vous ne vouliez pas apparaitre dans la page 6 du N.Y Times et bien c'est raté !

_ De quoi parlez- vous ?

_ Eh bien voyez par vous-même.

Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur que la moitié des photographes s'était agglutinés devant eux et les bombardaient de flash. Elle allait en baver auprès de Ryan et Esposito si jamais elle se retrouvait en photo dans le journal... De plus le concoure du meilleur auteur de Best-Seller de l'année était le sujet principale de l'actualité et si son écrivain gagnait (et elle était quasiment sure de sa ) il allait faire la une des journaux mais si en plus elle l'accompagnait sur ces photos ils feraient sans aucun doute le principale sujet des magazine people et autres conneries que les gens pouvaient lire... Elle voyait déjà les gros titres des revues : **RICHARD CASTLE ET NIKKI HARD ENFIN REUNIS **ou encore **RICKI ET SA MUSE EN PLEINE SCENE DE MENAGE... **Elle eu soudain besoin d'air et se dégagea de la foule de paparazzis mais ceux-ci ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et décidèrent de la suivre dehors. N'y tenant plus elle sortit sa plaque de police et le montra aux journalistes qui se figèrent et leurs dit de retourner à l'intérieur pour paparazziter les autres écrivains si ils ne voulaient pas se prendre une nuit de garde à vu pour poursuite injustifiée. Ils bougonnèrent un instant mais Beckett leur offrit son plus beau regard noir qu'elle ne réservait qu'à Castle et ils décampèrent. La détective soupira et se laissa aller contre un banc de marbre. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aguicheuse avec writer-boy ? ce n'était pas du tout son genre de draguer les gens en public ... Oui mais la ce n'était pas « les gens » c'était Rick Castle. L'écrivain qui la draguait depuis maintenant plus de 3 ans et elle avait toujours repoussée ses avance ayant peur qu'après il la rejette comme il l'avait fait avec ses ex femmes et ses diverses conquêtes. Mais elle s'était rendue compte de Castle avait changé depuis leur rencontre. Elle se surprit même à penser qu'il était plus sérieux et plus mature que le jour de leur rencontre. Il avait un côté bad boy qui lui plaisait et qui était très loin de la laisser indifférente surtout ce soir ou il était venu chez elle totalement débrailler en sachant que sa lui plairai mais il s'était bien entendue recoiffer dans la limousine. Il avait un très grand charme et pouvait faire tomber toute les filles de la terre dans ses bras. Toutes sauf elle Kate Beckett. Elle avait toujours résisté à sa beaugosseattitude mais ce soir elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il fallait qu'ils stoppent se jeux du « je t'aime moi non plus » et qu'ils aient une vraie discutions sur leur soit disant « couple qu'ils formaient ». Mais le problème était : comment discuter avec quelqu'un si on avait constamment envie de le violer sur place ? Et c'est ainsi plonger dans ces réflexions qu'elle ne le vit pas arriver et s'assoir près d'elle. Se n'est que quand elle sentit sa respiration dans son coup qu'elle se décida à sortir de ses pensées. Il prit la parole et elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas dire une chose stupide.

_ Où aviez vous ranger votre plaque ?

_ Vous aimeriez le savoir hein ?

Il se perdit un instant dans son regard et elle se douta qu'il réfléchissait à l'endroit où elle avait rangée sa fameuse plaque.

_ Castle n'essayez même pas de trouver l'endroit ou je la planque car c'est introuvable.

_ Eh bien en fait il n'a pas beaucoup d'endroits possibles si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ...

_ Il y en a plus que vous en l'imaginez !

Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'une voix annonçait :

__ Remise des prix dans 5 min !_

_ Castle venez ont y và .

_ Si je gagne vous m'embrassez ?

_ Dans vos rêves Castle !

_ Dans mes rêves on fait bien plus que s'embrasser...

_ STOP writer-boy !

_ Writer-Man !

_ C'est boy et je ne vous embrasserais pas !

_ S'il vous plait ! Lui dit-il en faisant des yeux de cocker .

Ohh non pas ses yeux la je t'en prix Rick ! Ne me fait pas craquer ! tu ne m'aura pas cette fois ! se dit-elle à elle-même

_ Bon c'est d'accord mais seulement sur la joue ! Et si vous essayer de mettre vos lèvres la ou il ne faut pas je vous tire une balle entre les deux yeux !

_ Comprit ! Gloussa t-il

Ils se refaufilèrent dans l'énorme bâtiment blindé et Castle se dirigea vers l'estrade et fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres écrivains plus ou moins connu. Le présentateur monta à son tour tenant à la main une petite enveloppe qui contenait le nom de l'auteur de l'année. Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle et tout le monde écoutait attentivement la voix du présentateur :

_ Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui nous allons enfin savoir qui entre les 10 écrivains les plus populaire en ce moment gagnera le grand concours du meilleur auteur de Best Seller de l'année !...

Castle le laissa continuer avec son discours ennuyant et sortit son propre discours pour le modifier un peu. Si Kate avait décidée de faire un pas vers lui, il allait faire deux pas vers elle. Enfin pour sa il faudrait qu'il gagne ce concoure mais il était quasiment sur que sa serait le cas. Fier de sa modification et remerciant son imagination d'écrivain il sortit son portable et envoya un texto a Beckett.

_ _Kate, si je gagne, j'aimerais que vous écriviez ce que je dis en mettant en majuscule toutes les lettres qui suivront une pause._

_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que se coup foireux Castle ? _

_ _Ce n'est pas vraiment un coup foireux car je suis absolument sur que sa ne vas pas foirer... A part si vous ne partagez pas le même avis que moi. Dans ce cas là je serais réduit à la honte pendant au moi dix ans mais j'ai connu pire !_

_ _Bon très bien ! Mais si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle... Je n'ai pas de papier ni de stylo._

_ _Ecrivez sur votre Iphone_

_ _Vous me semblez sur de gagner ce concoure !_

_ _Mais je suis sur que vous aussi !_

_ _Shut up Ricky ! _lui dit-elle alors que le présentateur reprenais son discours.

_ C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'invite nos dix écrivain : Patterson,Conelly, Conrad,Smith,Ledermayer,Castle,Lemer,Lee,Raviero et Madison à me rejoindre sur la scène.

La salle était en effervescence totale, quand un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arriva sur scène avec l'enveloppe qui était remplis du nom du gagnant et d'un chèque de 80 000 $. Le silence se fit et le présentateur retira doucement le papier de l'enveloppe et lu le nom qui y était inscrit. Un petit sourire se forma sur c'est lèvre et il remit le papier dans son enveloppe.

_ J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le grand gagnant est ... l'auteur de 29 best seller en tout et qui nous a tous fais trembler avec Nikki Heat je nomme Richard Castle !

Le dit Castle sauta sur place et leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire. Il fut acclamé par une foule en délire et plusieurs de ses fanes hurlaient a s'en déchirer la gorge.

_ Mr Castle je vous pris de faire votre discours.

_ A oui bien sur...

**J**e n'ais jamais été très douer pour écrire des discours mais ce soir je dois vous dire MERCI a tous ! **E**t ce n'ai pas tout les jours qu'on a un publique comme ça... En tout cas je dois tous vous remerciez.

**T**oi Alexis et toi mère je vous remercies pour votre soutient tout au long de l'année

**A**vous, mes fidèles amis écrivains ( j'attend toujours une revanche au poker) ils m'ont aider aussi ! **I**ls m'ont tous vraiment énormément aider alors j'aimerais que vous les applaudissez bien fort aussi... **M**erci à tous mes amis du 12th qui sont toujours là quand il faut l'être pour moi et pour les autres ... **E**t bien sur à la plus belle la plus gentille la plus formidable des muses de tout l'univers je nome..

**K**ate Beckett ! Vraiment je te dois plein de remercîments pour ce que tu mas donné cette année ...** A**h je n'oublie pas Ryan et Esposito le deuxième duo le plus cool de New York car le 1er c'est nous ! **T**u est ma partenaire et aussi ma meilleure amie (même si j'aimerais que tu sois un peu plus - - ''').. **E**t vous resterez tous dans mon cœur jusqu'à ma mort (ce qui risque d'arriver si je continue a draguer Kate comme ça)

Son discours avait fait rire la salle à certain moment à part une personne qui était profondément touchée par ses paroles. Kate. Elle avait suivis la demande de l'écrivain et avait mis en gros les 1ère lettres mais elle ne voyait définitivement pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé ça. Mais peu lui importais car son discours était vraiment magnifique et depuis plusieurs secondes sa respiration c'était littéralement couper. Cet homme avait vraiment le don de manier les mots... mais c'était tout à fait normal puisque c'était un écrivain. Elle releva le regard et croisa le sien. Ce qu'elle vit dans ces yeux la pétrifia. Elle pouvait y lire distinctement de l'amour du désir de la tendresse et une touche de passion. C'est alors que dans sa tête, un déclique se fit et elle reposa les yeux sur son téléphone et relut le petit message qu'elle avait écrit en réalisant enfin la petite énigme qu'y s'y cachait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et un sourire fendit sont beau visage. C'était une déclaration d'amour... Un peu farfelue mais elle reconnaissait très bien sont écrivain dans la façon dont il lui avait transmit sont amour. Elle le chercha des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Peut-être était t-il parti faire la causette avec la presse ou au toilettes ou... Mais elle eut la réponse a ses questions lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer et se refermer sur elle. Elle se retourna et sans chercher a regardez l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras sure et certaine que c'était lui et elle l'embrassa. Bizarrement elle se lassa vite du baiser et les lèvres qu'elle embrassait lui étaient familières... c'est avec horreur qu'elle se décolla de la bouche de ...

_ Josh ! Oh non ... Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici !

_ Je suis venue te voir. M'assurer que ton écrivain ne t'embête pas trop.

Kate se détourna et aperçut Castle qui s'en allait furieux. Elle aurait voulu hurler mais la boule dans sa gorge l'en empêchait. Elle se retourna vers Josh les yeux embuer de larmes.

_ Pourquoi pleure tu Kate ? c'est encore ce Rick Castle qui te rend si triste. Il n'est jamais là pour toi alors que moi oui ! C'est moi ton homme. Et se sera toujours ainsi.

Beckett réagit aussitôt.

_ Je suis désoler de casser tes rêves mais nous ne sommes plus en couple et il faut mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu ne sera jamais mon homme car le seule homme qui compte pour moi c'est Richard Castle ! Hurla t-elle. Tu est l'homme le plus débile et le plus prétentieux que je n'ai jamais vu et qui ne m'aime que pour mon corps ! Je te déteste Josh Davidson !

_ Et toi tu n'est vraiment pas mieux ! Tu n'est qu'une vipère qui aime faire du mal aux autres ! Mais pourtant je t'aime Kate souvient toi de sa.

_ Tu m'aime et tu me traite de salope égoïste ! Non mais je rêve là ! Prise d'une fureur incontrôlable elle le gifla si fort qu'il tomba par terre puis elle partit en courant rejoindre l'homme de ses rêve se fichant des regards qui se braquaient sur elle. Elle courait de plus en plus vite et ses talons aiguilles ne la gênaient point puisque tout les jours, elle poursuivait les criminel armée de bottes presque aussi haute que les escarpins qu'elle portait en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas du tout ou il était allé mais le connaissant il avait du faire un tour dehors. Alors elle se dirigea vers la sortie et le trouva la assis sur un banc de marbre. Il avait la tête entre les mains et semblait absorber par la couleur du sol. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui en faisant légèrement claquer ses chaussures sur le sol. Il releva alors la tête et la regarda.

_ Castle il faut que je vous parle...

_ Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Fichez-moi la paix ! dit-il sèchement

_ Non ! Josh et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis presque un an !

_ Oh mais bien sur je comprends tout ! C'est pour sa que vous l'avez embrassez ! Tout devient clair maintenant ! dit-il avec le ton le plus sarcastique qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue.

_ Castle...

_ Quoi qu'est qu'il y a encore ! S'emporta t'il

_ Ce n'ai pas Josh que je croyais embrasser c'était...

_ Ah oui et c'était le pape peut-être ? Et puis quoi encore ! Maintenant je devrais vous croire et faire comme si il ne c'était rien pass...

_ MAIS VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER OUI OU MERDE ! le coupa t'elle C'EST VOUS QUE J'AVAIS L'INTENTION D'EMBRASSEZ !

_ Vous... euh...QUOI ?

Elle avait dis cela sur le coup de la colère et elle allait en subir les conséquences...

_ Euhh... Non , non rien ! Je n'ai rien dis ! Oubliez-ça, je... je ne l'ai jamais pensé.

_ Vous mentez très mal. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus innocents avec l'air le plus mignon du monde. Ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps elle se jeta sur ces lèvres. Elle demanda l'accès à sa bouche et il ne se fit pas prier pour la lui donner. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et ils commencèrent un ballet langoureux. Rick passa la main dans les cheveux de Kate et pris son visage en coupe pour approfondir encore plus le baiser si c'était possible. Au bout de quelques minutes qui leurs parurent interminables ils mirent fin au baiser pour reprendre de l'air. Front contre front, ils se regardèrent tendrement et les lèvres de Beckett se fendirent en un sourire. Elle pris la main de son amant et elle l'entraina dans la rue.

_ Et la cérémonie ?

_ Au diable la cérémonie ! Je te veux ! Maintenant !

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres détectives.

Il héla un taxi et indiqua son adresse. Une fois a l'intérieur il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore et encore. C'est seulement le raclement de gorge du chauffeur quelque peu gêné qu'ils descendent du taxi en rougissant. Arrivés dans le hall ils saluèrent le gardien et partirent en direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois a l'intérieur il la plaqua sauvagement contre la paroi et ils recommencèrent à ce dévorer mutuellement. Arriver à leur étage, Castle ouvrit la porte sans rompre leur baiser et d'un coup de pied expert la referma. Beckett gémit fortement quand l'écrivain ce décida à quitter sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son coup. Il lui mordilla l'oreille et elle gémit bien plus fort.

_ On dirait ... que ... j'ai trouvé ... ton point sensible ! Parvint t-il à articuler la voix rauque de désir.

_ Tait toi !

Il la prit dans ces bras et la souleva aussi facilement que s'il aurait soulevé un enfant. Elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches et ils montèrent les escaliers menant à la chambre de Castle. Durant le trajet, elle s'appliqua à embrasser chaque endroit nu de son corps ne facilitant pas la tache de Rick. Cette femme allait l'achever il en était certain. Quand ils furent enfin arrivés dans la dite chambre, Castle, pris d'un désir incontrôlable défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, entra dans la chambre et déposa Beckett sur le lit il s'allongea sur elle sans l'écraser et lui embrassa le nez puis la mâchoire. Il continua sa descente jusqu'à son bassin et lui déboucla sa ceinture pour lui enlever son jean. De son côté Kate ne resta pas inactive et lui arracha sa chemise.

_ J'aimais bien cette chemise...

_ Arrête de parler !

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant sensuellement ce qui éveilla un peu plus l'envie de l'écrivain. Rapidement les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements. Kate pouvait sentir le désir de l'écrivain entre ses cuisses et gémit fortement. Elle décida que leurs dessous étaient vraiment de trop et retira fébrilement celui de son compagnon pendant que celui-ci s'attaquait aux siens. Quand il la vit, totalement nue devant lui, il se dit que jamais aucune femme ne pourrait avoir un corps aussi parfait qu'elle. Il fondit alors sur elle et commença à l'embrasser en traçant une ligne qui partait de plus en plus vers le sud. Beckett se sentait déjà au bord de l'implosion alors qu'ils en étaient qu'aux préliminaires. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort et se résolu à arrêter se petit jeu là. Elle parvint à murmurer un petit :

_ Rick...vient ! Maintenant

Il n'en demanda pas plus et entra doucement en elle. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en ressentant enfin ce qu'ils voulaient faire depuis près de 4 années maintenant. Il commença à bouger doucement et accéléra ces mouvements au fur et à mesure que les gémissements de sa belle emplissaient la salle. Puis ces gémissements se transformèrent en cris et ils sentirent le point de non-retour arriver à grand pas. Après un dernier coup de rein Kate rejoignit le septième ciel et cria le plus phénoménale des orgasmes qu'elle n'ait jamais eut. Il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au Nirvana et s'effondra sur elle. Puis après avoir reprit son souffle il roula à côté d'elle et la serra dans ces bras comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui donna un léger baiser comme pour le rassurer, lui dire que maintenant, elle ne fuirait plus. Il lui sourit et elle cala sa tête contre son torse. Après quelques minutes passées à se regardés amoureusement, les deux amants s'endormirent pleinement heureux. Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là, apprenant à mieux se découvrir. Au petit matin, le portable de Kate sonna et se fut Esposito qui lui annonça qu'ils avaient un nouveau meurtre sur le dos. En soupirant elle raccrocha et se retourna pour regarder son amant endormis. Il était vraiment trop craquant les cheveux en batailles et la tête profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller mais elle se décida quand même à se lever non sans lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Elle revêtit un des grand T-shirt de Rick et descendit dans le salon ou elle se prépara un bon café puis s'installa sur le canapé et alluma l'énorme écran plat qui lui servait de télé. Elle tomba sur la chaine des peoples et regarda comment Justin Bieber s'était pris une porte vitrée en pleine face ou comment Adèle s'était déchirer les cordes vocales tellement sa voix portait. Elle allait éteindre quand un des titres, celui écrit en énorme attira son attention. Et la elle resta sans voix.

Le charmant Richard Castle et sa muse Kate Beckett sont enfin passés à l'acte !

En dessous figurait une photo d'eux en train de s'embrasser. Beckett poussa un petit cris aigu façon Castle quand elle réalisa que Gates lui avait dit un jour qu'elle suivait la chaine juste pour voir un jour Castle se faire ridiculiser devant des millions de téléspectateurs et que Ryan et Esposito suivait cette chaine tous les matins depuis que Castle leur avait dit qu'un jour il serait possible qu'ils passent à la télé vu qu'ils trainait tout les jours avec l'un des écrivain les plus connu des US. Elle lança un regard noir au journaliste qui présentait cette émission idiote et hurla de toutes ces forces :

_ Richard Castle !

THE END

L'histoire ne dit pas si notre chère Castle survie après mais en tout cas j'espère que sa vous a plus ! Désoler pour le passage « M » (c'est pas vraiment du M mais bon...) mais je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour écrire ce genre de chose ( en revanche pour les imaginer, aucun problème XD) !

Je voudrait remercié Morgane pour toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apporté (mon petit hérisson 3) c'est grâce a elle que j'ai eu l'iddée de cette fic ( aussi grâce aux cours de latin) ! Merciii Morgane bon sur ceux j'espère que mon humour ne fait pas rire que moi !


End file.
